1. Field
Embodiments relate to a window for a display device and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a window for a slim display device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation units, and televisions, include a display device for displaying an image. Such display devices include a display panel generating an image and displaying the image thereon and a window disposed on the display panel to protect the display panel.
Display panels use self-emissive display panels, e.g., organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels, and non-emissive display panels, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, electrophoretic display panels, electro-wetting display panels, and the like.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.